


어색 하지 마 (eosaek haji ma)

by birdseverglow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, LOTS of Questions, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, also why are they clueless, but they're all occ, i hav read this over lots But, it's fanfic shut up, jackson overworks himself and is sad and mark knows everything basically, lapslock, there may be mistakes so pls... bear w me, weird descriptions of emotions because i'm emotionally constipated, will i ever stop adding tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseverglow/pseuds/birdseverglow
Summary: when jackson turns off, he becomes quiet and reserved, not his usual bubbly loud self. this change in him always manages to throw off the group dynamic, the youngest members becoming the loud and boisterous ones. he becomes a smaller presence in the room and he holds himself differently and being the worrier that mark is, he always notices.





	1. unnecessarily observant

mark was woken up by jaebum, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

“mark. wake up.” jaebum had said quietly, probably as to not wake the two people sleeping in front of them. mark’s eyes opened slowly, humming in acknowledgment. “how are you feeling?” 

mark had to remind himself of what jaebum was referring to, mark had complained just as they got into the car to begin the 3 hour drive back to the dorms from the shoot they were on today that he was starting to get a bit lightheaded. 

“better now,” mark’s voice slurred from sleep, “i think i was just dehydrated and tired.” jaebum nodded and patted mark’s shoulder.

“we still have about an hour left of the drive, go back to sleep.” jaebum told him, but mark knew he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep again, not with the lights of the city starting to come into view. he hummed and pulled his phone out, jaebum rolling his eyes and sighing. 

—

as the city drew closer, both jackson and jinyoung who were seated in front of mark and jaebum woke up. jinyoung first, immediately complaining about the crick in his neck from the odd angle he slept on at which jaebum almost instantly moved forward to rub out. jackson followed 10 minutes later, the only sign he was awake being the fact that he was chewing on his nails, something mark knew he did when he was either nervous or upset. 

mark leant forward and rubbed jackson’s shoulders, jackson humming and smiling slightly. he liked that mark always knew exactly what to do. in english mark asked, “talk later?” 

jackson nodded reluctantly, knowing what mark would ask. he was fine up until their lunch break, where he had noticed jinyoung and jaebum sitting close and laughing. he knew enough to realise that he wasn’t jealous of one of them specifically, just what they had. he wanted to be close enough and good enough for someone that they wouldn’t ever get sick of him. he knew he had people like that, that never would get sick of him, but he wanted that romantically. someone who he could love and kiss and play with their hair and wear their clothes that wouldn’t get annoyed and want to push him away.

—

later turned out to be the next day, they had returned to the same place as yesterday for the second day of shooting, being a shorter shoot, they were returned to the dorms and given the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted. jinyoung, bambam and youngjae had all gone to the dance studio to perfect new choreography and yugyeom was dragged along, being the only one that fully knew the choreography. jaebum had been whisked away to a meeting by their team, which left mark and jackson to themselves. most of the afternoon they spent outside, walking coco and going to the gym. 

they both returned to the dorm at the same time, jackson running forward to get the door for mark who was struggling with their dog. “honestly coco, just go inside.” mark had said in english, exasperated and tired. jackson had contained a smile and picked up coco to get her off mark’s hands. “she’s never gonna learn if you keep doing that.” mark sighed, smiling in thanks anyway. jackson laughed and walked into his room to put down his things and get his towel. 

mark met him in the hall on his way to his own room, “don’t be too long, i want one too.” jackson nodded and locked the door of the bathroom. his showers were never particularly long, used to being in a dorm with 7 men and 1 bathroom. 

as soon as he was out of the bathroom, mark jumped in, “stay in the dorm please, i want to talk to you about yesterday.” jackson nodded, returning to his room and getting dressed. he lounged around on his bed until mark walked in, knocking on the slightly open door.  
“welcome, welcome.” jackson patted the end of his bed as an invitation. mark sat down cross-legged and stared at jackson expectantly. when it was clear that jackson wasn’t going to speak, mark sighed. 

“what’s up? why were you sad yesterday?” mark asked, moving slightly closer to jackson. 

“for someone so quiet you’re so unnecessarily observant.” jackson complained, earning a smile from mark. “i honestly don’t know? i mean i do but it feels stupid.” 

“i get it jackson, but i can’t try and help if you don’t explain it. i’m sure it’s not as stupid as you think it is anyway.” 

“it’s awkward though, and i don’t think you can help me with it unless you’ve got some surprise person who will fall in love with me.” jackson said quietly, laughing at himself. mark laughed too, not the same laugh as jackson though. 

“come on, tell me what’s up.” mark cracked his knuckles, something he tried not to do as it annoyed jinyoung. 

“well, yesterday at lunch i started to feel sort of sad? not bad sad but kind of jealous and sad? i don’t know, i saw jaebum and jinyoung being in love with each other over the other side of the room and realised how much i want that too. they never get tired of each other? they’ve been together since before our debut and i hardly ever see them fight or anything.” 

jackson felt uncomfortable. he and mark talked about anything and everything. when they shared a room they would often stay up and talk about their dreams and their families. they knew how each other felt and how much they missed their friends, their weird neighbours and even mark’s bus driver who used to tell him new jokes almost every day, but for some reason this particular discussion made jackson uncomfortable.

mark nodded, “i really do understand that. i feel like that too sometimes. they’re so ridiculously in love.” 

“i’ve never felt like that. i’ve never felt like i’ve been so in love that i could spend virtually all my time with them and not get annoyed.” jackson told mark, frustrated at himself. 

“i have. once, i had someone who i saw every day and i never got tired of seeing them smile or laugh, even when they got upset at me, i could never stay mad for long.” mark said quietly. jackson looked up from his hands, curious. “he never got particularly mad at me either, only little disagreements about stupid things. it was nice. then he got a girlfriend, broke my heart, so i moved on.” mark looked away from jackson, not because it still hurt or anything, he just didn’t want to see jackson’s face when he realised. 

“‘he’?” jackson asked. mark nodded. “mark, it’s fine. look at me,” mark moved to face jackson again, “it’s honestly fine. i’m really glad that you’ve shared that with me.” 

mark nodded, “anyway, back to you.” jackson smiled at his lap. 

“how on earth are you going to help with this?” 

“i don’t know jacks.”


	2. blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confused gays, and i'm not talking about markson

mark had an idea. he knew it wasn’t what jackson wanted, but he didn’t think it would hurt. he called everyone into the kitchen the next day when jackson was showering. 

“whenever jackson’s sad or upset, he bites his nails or his lips.” mark started, “if you see him doing that, ask him if he’s okay or just, i don’t know, hug him or something. he likes neck massages.” 

none of them questioned mark any further as the shower had just stopped and they could hear jackson opening the door of the bathroom. bambam rushed in with his towel, “be quick! we have to leave in half an hour!” jinyoung called after him. bambam nodded and closed the door.

 

throughout the day, mark had noticed jackson bite his nails twice, both times he had been approached by a member, who had offered him hugs. jackson accepted both times, seemingly confused but nuzzling his head into them all the same.

jackson didn’t seem to notice anything different until the end of the second friday. he had just come home from his last solo schedule for the next few months and he was tired. he curled up on the couch next to jaebum who was holding hands with jinyoung. 

jaebum, who knew jackson’s schedule, knew how jackson must be feeling. “why didn’t you go to bed?” he asked. 

jackson shrugged, biting his lip, eyes trying to concentrate on the tv that was playing some transformers film. jackson became suspicious as soon as jaebum released jinyoung’s hand and pulled jackson’s head into his lap, combing his now free hand through jackson’s hair. jinyoung hardly noticed, retrieving his hand and placing it into his lap. jackson had never seen jaebum, or jinyoung, give up holding hands with each other for any of the other members. 

“hyung?” 

“yeah?” jaebum answered, brushing jackson’s hair off his face. 

“nothing.” jackson settled into jaebum’s lap, eyes drooping, too tired to question jaebum any further. he would ask him later.

__

jackson woke up on the couch, his neck sore and jaebum pulling him off his lap, “time to go to bed jacks.”

jackson groaned, “hyung, can’t i just stay here?” burrowing his face into the sofa. jaebum shook his head.

“get up, you’re gonna hurt your neck more than it probably already is.” 

jackson whined, getting up anyway. “what was before about? you were holding hands with jinyoung and then you let go to comfort me? you never do that, hyung.” jackson whispered, they’d reached their shared room, jackson flopped onto jaebum’s lower bunk. 

“yah, get off my bed.” jaebum protested, jackson moved over to make room for jaebum. he sighed and sat on his bed, “i can do that, jinyoung and i aren’t physically attached. besides, you needed someone and i was happy to be there for you.” jaebum was hardly paying attention. he was fiddling around, plugging in his laptop and finding his book in the mess of covers on his bed.

jackson groaned and sighed, “did mark tell you anything?” 

jaebum shook his head again, “he just told us that you bite your lips or nails when you’re nervous, and to comfort you when you do. it’s weird, i’m your leader and i never even noticed that.”

that’s so unnecessary, jackson thought. “yeah, i guess. thanks hyung. goodnight.” jackson climbed up to his bunk and settled. 

“goodnight jackson, sleep well.” 

—

weeks went by and everyone was slowly but surely getting more and more tired. promotions for their new album whizzed by, which meant no more rushed showers and more time to spend with each other doing fun stuff. 

their first saturday off in a month and half they all spent eating and gaming or watching terrible films together. jackson never coped that well with not being busy, while having down time was nice, when there was nothing to distract his mind from thoughts he didn’t want, he found alone time very daunting. that’s why he was always doing things, whether it be publicly or with another member, jogging or practicing his dancing. this free time was good for him though, he’d worked himself into a puddle, his personal schedules finishing just before album promotions, giving him little break from the rushed and tiring travel. 

when jackson turns off, he becomes quiet and reserved, not his usual bubbly loud self. this change in him always manages to throw off the group dynamic, the youngest members becoming the loud and boisterous ones. he becomes a smaller presence in the room and he holds himself differently and being the worrier that mark is, he always notices. 

when he notices, he likes to go sit with jackson and they have conversations about it quietly, usually in a language the others don’t fully understand as jackson found it easier to communicate freely when the others couldn’t understand.

—

“what did he look like?” jackson asked one day when he and mark were watching tv together. neither was paying much attention to the tv, either on their phones or lost in thought. 

“who?” mark asked.

“the guy you fell in love with.”

“oh.” mark’s face fell slightly. 

jackson noticed, suddenly realising he might not be able to ask that. “you don’t have to tell me. don’t worry about it, it’s fine.”

“he was kind of short, tan skin, athletic, light blue eyes, cute accent.” mark said fleetingly, “he treated me well, i misread that. it’s fine.” jackson nodded slowly. they fell into silence again, the only sound left was some film that had come onto the channel they were on. 

hours later, they were tangled up on the couch, napping away their sunday. mark woke up immediately after coco licked his face, grumbling about how much coco’s breath smelt like ass. untangling his legs from jackson’s, something he had to find all the will in his body to do, and made his way to the kitchen. “yugyeom, what’s the time?” mark asked. yugyeom was leaning against the bench presumably waiting for water to boil. 

“ah! hyung, you scared me! it’s 6:55 pm.” yugyeom turned and poured his water, almost spilling it all over the bench in the process. 

“be careful ‘gyeom, one day you’re gonna injure yourself and none of the hyungs will be here to help.” jackson scolded, walking into the kitchen. he handed mark his phone, “you left this on the couch and coco was licking it so i grabbed it, you’re welcome hyung.” 

yugyeom scoffed, stirring his ramen as he walked out of the kitchen.

“thanks. do you wanna go out for dinner? i’ll pay.” mark asked.

jackson was caught off guard. he and mark rarely went out to eat by themselves, “sure? let me go change.”

—

after they came back from dinner mark suggested they watch a film. they decided on a horror film jackson had never heard of and 20 minutes in jackson is clutching mark’s hand tighter than mark thinks is necessary, but he squeezes jackson’s hand back nonetheless. 

their hands didn’t move much throughout the rest of the film, mark carding his left hand through coco’s fur and running his right thumb along jackson’s hand. 

hours later jackson’s head had found it’s way to mark’s lap, where mark lazily ran his hand through jackson’s hair whilst scrolling through his phone. 

“hyung?”

“yeah jacks?” 

“how did you get over him?” 

the hand combing through jackson’s hair hardly faltered, “i stopped romanticising every nice thing he did. i realised that he didn’t like me the way i liked him and that how he was acting wasn’t anything special.” mark sighed. “i saw how happy he was with his girlfriend which helped too, i didn’t want to disrupt that. it took about a year to fully move on from him. why do you ask?”

“i think i’m in love with someone,” jackson whispered, “i don’t know what to do.”

mark’s hand was still running through jackson’s hair and he wasn’t sure if it was comforting or making him even more uneasy. 

“oh.” mark said and jackson grunted, heart beating 100 kilometres an hour. “do you think they love you too?” mark asked warily.

“probably not.” jackson sighed, “i’m probably misreading it. anyway hyung, i think it’s time i go to bed, so should you.” jackson sat up, groggily wiping his eyes, leaving mark sitting awkwardly with his hand empty.

“yeah, goodnight jacks.”


	3. hyung!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol my twt is https://twitter.com/ripwjiaer

mark noticed jackson’s newfound habit of squeezing his way in between mark and another member when he was relaxed, for some reason he needed to be near mark. mark put it down to the fact that he was comfortable around mark when he was quiet, mark being the quietest of the 7. jackson was never suffocatingly close, but mark did notice it, like he noticed everything. 

mark thought it was cute, jackson would rest his head on mark’s shoulder or hike his leg onto mark’s thigh. mark never questioned it, he understood what jackson needed and he was happy to be someone jackson could trust. 

“mark-hyung,” mark looked up from his phone. “want to watch a film?” jackson asked one night when they were both lounging around in the dining room.

mark nodded, standing up to wash his bowl, “any particular film you wanna watch?” he asked as they walked into mark’s room. youngjae was nowhere to be seen, mark suspected he, yugyeom and bambam had gone to the practice room. 

“whatever you wanna watch is fine, hyung.” jackson said as he sat down on mark’s bed, getting cosy in the mountains of blankets. 

“star wars it is.” mark resolved, he’d been in the mood to watch a star wars movie for weeks and never got around to it.

the film had barely started and jackson was practically falling asleep on mark’s shoulder, and as endearing as mark thought it was, he knew it’d be difficult to find the strength to wake him up once to film finished. 

“c’mon jacks, don’t fall asleep. where will i sleep if you go to sleep on my bed?”

“sleep here.” jackson mumbled. “we can share, hyung.” his eyelids twitching. 

“well, if you’re determined on sleeping at least lay down so your neck doesn’t hurt tomorrow.” mark suggested, shoving up his bed and putting a pillow down next to him so that jackson could lie down properly. 

“thanks hyung, always taking such good care of me.” jackson said softly, as if he was already asleep. mark pushed the hair off jackson’s face and forced his eyes back to the screen, determined to not stare at jackson’s face for the rest of the night.

__

 

“shut up bambam, let them sleep. they look comfortable.” youngjae said quietly. he and bambam had entered his and mark’s room a few hours later to the sight of jackson and mark curled into each other on mark’s bed.

“can i at least take a photo to tease them with later?”

“no dumbass.” youngjae grabbed his phone charger and pillows and shooed bambam out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

“do you think anything’s actually going on with them?” bambam asked as they walked into his and yugyeom’s room. 

“who?” yugyeom asked, he had pushed his and bambam’s beds together in their absence so the three of them had room to cuddle and watch films. 

“jackson-hyung and mark-hyung.” bambam answered. youngjae just shrugged.

“god, is there anyone that isn’t gay in this group?” yugyeom asked, exasperated. bambam laughed as they all settled into bed. 

“jinyoung-hyung isn’t, and neither is jaebum-hyung and i don’t think mark-hyung is either, he’s definitely in love with jackson-hyung though.” youngjae said, he was in the middle of the two boys. they both hummed, yugyeom’s thumb was rubbing circles into youngjae’s thigh and bambam’s hand was running through his hair absentmindedly as he chose something for them to watch. 

__

 

mark woke up the next day to the sun filtering through his window and an unfamiliar weight pressing against his chest. he peered down to see jackson’s messy hair splayed across his face.

cute.

mark doesn’t remember the last time they had a proper sleep in, always having to eventually get up for some mid-afternoon schedu-

“ah, hyung!” jackson suddenly whined, pulling mark out of his thoughts.

oh my god. please no. mark started panicking, suddenly unsure where to put his hands that were previously draped over jackson’s waist.

“hyung! please! touch me!” jackson was writhing around, grabbing onto mark’s shirt and twisting it into his fists.

this can’t be happening.

“please mark-hyung! ah! fuck!” jackson rutted into the space between him and mark, moaning softly. mark stayed still as to not accidentally stimulate jackson or make his own erection obvious should he wake up. jackson was quiet for a few minutes until he started shifting around, waking up.

“good morning hyung.” he looked up at mark, who was still flushed a deep pink, obviously oblivious to what happened only minutes ago.

mark nodded awkwardly. “can i get up? i need to go to the bathroom.” jackson shuffled around bit so mark could leave easier. 

mark was glad he didn’t run into any other members on his way to the bathroom, which was also thankfully free.

“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” he started hyperventilating, “what the fuck? what the fuck do i do?” 

part of mark was excited, happy that jackson thought of him like that, but another part of him was scared and at a loss. how should he approach this? should he even approach jackson about it? ‘oh yeah by the way i heard you moan my name while you were sleeping and it made me hard, wanna fuck? also, i’m probably in love with you, let’s date.’

no thank you.

mark decided to take a shower, he didn’t think he could face jackson again if he hadn’t gotten off. he turned the shower on and jumped in before it had even turned warm yet, gasping at how cold the water was. all he could think of was jackson moaning his name out quietly and mark cursed himself, wrapping a hand around his dick as the water got warmer. 

he orgasmed quickly, rinsing the cum down the drain and washing his body faster than usual, desperate to get out of the shower as to not raise any suspicions. 

on mark’s way back to his room he walked past bambam and yugyeom’s room, their door halfway open. he peeked through and smiled at the three boys snuggled into each other. 

“they’re cute aren’t they.” jinyoung spoke quietly behind mark. “i worry about them. their relationship is so different to anything you ever see in media.”

mark nodded, “they’ll pull through. we all will.” mark patted jinyoung’s shoulder and walked off, into his room. 

mark was surprised to see jackson still in his bed, scrolling through his phone. he didn’t know what to say without it sounding extremely awkward. 

he decided on small talk. “i’m quite sure you didn’t have your phone in here last night. did you really get up and get your phone and then come back into my room?” jackson nodded, smirking. “you’re so dumb.” he was about to dry himself off with jackson looking right at him. “look away dumbass.” jackson rolled over his so he was facing the wall and mark hesitantly dried himself, faster than usual and pulled on some pants. “you’re good to turn around now.” 

jackson rolled himself back towards mark and was confronted by mark’s naked torso. “you’re so small. how are you that thin but still strong?” jackson exclaimed. mark flushed, pulling a jumper over himself.

“shut up.” he pushed jackson over towards the wall and sat on the bed. “do you have any plans for today? we don’t have any schedules until wednesday and it’s,” mark pressed his phone’s home button, “sunday.” 

jackson thought for a bit, a smile spreading onto his face, “come to the gym with me.”

“no.”

“oh, c’mon hyung!” jackson sat up, abandoning his phone. “it’ll be fun! we can hype each other up and stuff!” 

mark smiled, “on second thought…” jackson looked so hopeful and mark almost felt bad. “no.”

“ugh! hyung! you’re so lame. please?” jackson tried again, only to fail as mark lay back down, pulling jackson down with him. he ignored the way his chest started thumping as jackson wrapped his arm around mark’s waist. 

“why would i go to the gym with you where i would sweat and die every ten minutes when i could sleep here, in my bed, all warm and happy?” 

jackson sighed, “lame.” but he got comfy all the same. “one day you’ll come with me.” mark scoffed. “shut up.”

they lay in silence for a while, scrolling through their phones and showing each other pointless things.

“when i was coming back from the bathroom before i walked past yugyeom and bam’s room,” jackson looked up at mark, pushing his head back to get a proper look. “and i saw youngjae, bambam and yugyeom all cuddling on their beds. jinyoung said he worried about them, that their relationship is so different and it made me think, ‘what if they were found out?’ not only is it gay, but polyamory is so unheard of even in western culture. it just worries me?”

jackson nodded, taken aback. “i guess it is. i know it was a foreign concept to me when they first told us. it interesting to see their dynamic. whatever happens to them, i know all of us would be there to support them, as we all would for jinyoung and jaebum-hyung.”

mark hummed, turning back to his phone. his mind had started to wonder to him and jackson, if their dynamic would change if they were in a romantic relationship. he supposed it wouldn’t change all that much. they already cuddled and told each other most things. they would still joke around and tease their other members incessantly. the only things he guessed would change were that they’d kiss regularly and sleep together more often and probably have sex. mark blushed at that, his cheeks going incredibly red and his neck heating up, jackson’s head on his chest wasn’t helping to conceal his fast-beating heart either.

“what’s up?” jackson asked, he could feel mark’s heart racing and the heart coming from his neck.

“nothing, don’t worry, i was just thinking about something.”

“oh. okay.” jackson shrugged it off, burying his face into mark’s chest, choosing to ignore the way mark’s steadying heartbeat lulled him to sleep faster than his mother singing to him does.


	4. please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TECHNICALLY i could end this here and i might not update for ages but i have started another chapter that will be a chapter w sex in it But i decided to just. end it here so that u don't have to read the sex to get to the end so yeah lol

it was tuesday the next time jackson properly saw mark, they’d slept away the rest of sunday afternoon, jackson going to the gym by himself with a pout on sunday evening and mark had fallen asleep before he’d come back. bambam had dragged jackson out with him on monday with promises to ‘help upgrade his fashion sense’, jinyoung joining them both later for barbecue. 

“so, hyung.” bambam started, “how are things with mark going?” 

jackson sputtered, “what the hell do you mean? as far as i’m aware there’s nothing going on.”

“shut up jackson, everyone knows you’re pining over each other.” jinyoung chimed in, sipping his drink.

“you shut up. it’s going nowhere. he doesn’t like me like that.” jackson shoved a huge mouthful of food into his mouth, almost choking twice as bambam and jinyoung rolled their eyes at him. 

“like fuck he doesn’t, he treats you twice as well as he treats the rest of us,” jinyoung says, “and he treats us pretty well.” 

now it’s jackson’s turn to roll his eyes, “please, he’s just being friendly. so what if we’re close? jaebum and youngjae are close and they’re not in love!”

“yeah but they don’t cuddle and watch films without the rest of us.” bambam laughs. “just consider the possibility that he likes you as much as you like him.”

the conversation is dropped, much to jackson’s relief, as he was having a hard time concentrating on anything but ‘mark might like me too.’

__

jackson couldn’t stop thinking about what bambam said. he sat on it for weeks, separating himself from everyone but but jaebum, going to him when he needed comfort. on a saturday night when they’d just gotten home from a day long shoot he made the decision to talk to mark about his feelings. once he was sure youngjae wasn’t in mark and his shared room he knocked on the door, trying to build up some sort of courage.

“yeah, come in.” mark mumbled. 

“mark-hyung.” jackson said into the darkness, “can we talk?” 

mark sat up and turned on his bed-side light, surprised to hear jackson’s voice. he beckoned jackson to sit on his bed. “hey… yeah we can talk, jacks.”

jackson waddled his way over to mark’s bed, perching on the corner of the mattress. “i… mark…” jackson stumbled over his words. he really didn’t know how the hell he was going to confess but he knew he needed to somehow. “you like me right?”

“of course i do, you’re one of my best friends.” mark sat up straighter, “my best friend.”

“and what if i didn’t like you?” jackson asked. mark’s face went cold. “wait! i didn’t say that right! i meant what if i liked you more than friends like each other?”

mark thought he would rather be in-between two buses colliding than here right now. “i… would be okay with that. happy even.”

jackson’s face turned confused. “does that mean you like me like that too?” 

“yeah, i think i like you more than a friend.” mark laughed at jackson’s sigh of relief.

“thank fucking god.” jackson laughed too. “so, wanna kiss?”

“can we just cuddle? kissing is too much effort.” mark groaned, settling back into bed. jackson whined, “c’mon, cuddle with me.”

“hyung!” jackson yelped as mark pulled him down onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around jackson’s middle. mark laughed at jackson’s red cheeks, pinching them, which only embarrassed jackson further as he swatted his hands away with a big smile on his face. 

they were just falling asleep when jinyoung burst into the room, demanding their attention. “jaebum-hyung just called a meeting. supposedly it’s important.” he left the room with a glance towards their hands that were intertwined. 

“fucking hell.” mark said as he was pushing jackson’s still half-unconscious body out of the bed. 

“what do you want from us, hyung? we were all sleeping.” mark heard yugyeom say with a tired lilt. he giggled as he rounded the corner and saw yugyeom gripping youngjae’s hand while brushing hair off of his own face. 

“ah, hyung, glad you’ve joined us.” 

“what do you want jaebum-ah?” mark said, glaring at him.

“well, now that everyone in the group is in internal relationships i just thought i’d lay out a few rules.” he glanced towards the youngest members, “if anyone is upset about anything, come talk to me about it and i’ll give you my advice. new relationships are hard and especially in our industry, it’s difficult to control yourselves when you’re overwhelmed and to remember where you are and what you do for a living. also, if you prefer to talking with jinyoung, do that. i don’t mind, i know some of you are closer to him than you are to me, it doesn’t matter. we just want it resolved so our team is as strong as it can be.” 

the members all nodded, glancing towards each other. jackson’s hand rested on mark’s thigh, squeezing lightly.

“now, house rules. no sex if you’re already running late or i’ll make you pay for it. if you’re 5 minutes late each of you are paying me $3, 10 minutes is $6, you get the drift. have sex at normal times and, for the love of god, try to be quiet. we all know it’s hard sometimes but, if you want to have loud sex please tell us so we can leave. when you’re having sex, please use condoms or go have yourselves tested regularly, i don’t wanna have to deal with STI scandals any time soon. another rule is, spend time with all of us, not just your partners. we’re all important to each other and we need to keep our team strong. am i clear?” 

a chorus of ‘yes hyung’ came from the group. 

“if anyone needs to talk i’m here too.” jackson said, a small smile on his face.

“can we go back to bed now, hyung?” bambam asked, eyes already getting droopy again. 

“yeah, go to bed. no schedules until 3pm tomorrow, have a good rest.” jinyoung pulled jaebum up and led him to his room, bambam shooting up and dragging his sleepy boyfriends after him.

jackson trailed after mark, guiding him back to his room, settling into mark’s bed once again. 

“kiss me?” jackson whispered, looking up from mark’s chest, “please kiss me.” jackson’s voice was whiny, like he really needed mark to kiss him.

mark ducked his head down and slid his hand to jackson’s back, pulling him closer. he pressed his lips to jackson’s softly, scared to press any harder in fear of pushing jackson too far. jackson however, met his lips with a bruising fervour, desperate to feel mark against him. mark’s fingers rubbed circles into jackson’s lower back, hands eventually travelling down to his ass. jackson’s hands tangled themselves into mark’s hair, pulling and running his fingers through the soft hair. 

they pulled away, gasping, jackson’s forehead resting on mark’s, “i don’t think i like you, i think i love you. i think i’ve loved you for years.” he said, pulling mark’s head towards him again, kissing his jaw. “i know i love you.”

mark was flustered, his only solution was to kiss jackson with all his remaining energy, “i love you too. fuck, i love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! jackson is soft remember tht xx


	5. good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol! here's some smut i finished literally 5 minutes ago. sorry if it's bad i only really ever write fluff lol anyway!

with preparations for their new comeback in full speed the 7 barely had any time to brush their teeth, let alone spend quality time with each other. their only complete day off from everything after the month of schedules and prep was today and needless to say, they were all excited. exhausted but excited. 

jaebum and jinyoung planned to spend the day reading in some cat cafe four blocks away. youngjae, yugyeom and bambam announced that they’d be spending their entire day playing games at an arcade 15 minutes from the dorms. jackson and mark quietly decided on spending time in the dorms, agreeing to order in food and watch films with each other.

“be safe.” jaebum yelled as he and jinyoung were walking out of the door. mark laughed and jackson giggled, cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

“shut up.” jackson yelled back.

the time passed quickly. they had soon watched two films which, admittedly, neither of them really payed attention to, instead choosing to focus on each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

“food?” mark asked as the credits of the second film started rolling.

“god yes.” jackson laughed.

their food arrived half an hour later, both of them practically inhaling the greasy food, knowing they would both regret it tomorrow.

“i love you.” mark said as he watched jackson slurp noodles into his mouth. he laughed when jackson stopped and looked up mid-slurp.

“bro, that’s so cute, i’m touched.” jackson joked. mark pushed his shoulder, smiling all the same. “i love you too.”

__

the two were cuddling on mark’s bed, watching their fourth film of the day when mark got bored. he glanced at jackson who was staring at the screen, concentrating on the subtitles of the german film they were watching.

“jacks… i’m bored.” 

“and what do you want me to do about that hyung?” jackson asked, tearing his eyes away from the tv enough to see mark’s pout.

mark’s hand travelled to jackson’s lap, massaging this left thigh. “i don’t know jacks. any ideas?”

“we could change the film-“ jackson gasped as mark’s hand made contact with his clothed cock, moving his hand along jackson’s shaft. “ah! hyung, oh my god.”

“wait, do you want this yet?” mark asked, retracting his hand to jackson’s thigh again after realising he should’ve asked first.

jackson nodded furiously. satisfied, mark’s hand moved from jackson’s thigh back to his dick, “okay, what do you want?” tracing his finger around the tip.

“touch me properly, please?” he whined, blush creeping up him neck as mark’s gaze turned borderline predatory. 

mark hummed in satisfaction, “good boy. tell hyung where you want me to touch you.”

“want hyung to make me feel good.” he groaned as mark’s fingers traced over his tip again. “oh! please hyung, touch my cock.” jackson squirmed, seemingly getting needier by the second. 

“don’t worry, hyung will look after you.” mark said as he pulled down jackson’s sweats. “naughty boy, not wearing underwear!” he was faced with jackson’s pink and wet cock, now laying against his stomach. he whined, dick twitching at mark’s words. “how do you want me? do you want me to blow you?”

jackson whined at mark, nodded so fast mark was worried he’d hurt himself. “please hyung!”

“sit back for me then.” jackson moved until his back was against the bedhead, his legs stretched as mark moved to between his thighs. “good boy.” his hands moved across jackson’s abdomen, pushing up his shirt and admiring his toned stomach. jackson was just finished pulling off his shirt when he gasped at mark squeezing one of his nipples between his fingers.

“hyung, please, stop teasing me.” he pushed mark’s head downwards, guiding him towards his cock. 

“needy boy.” mark said with a smile before he pressed his lips to the tip of jackson’s dick, pre-come making his lips glossy. jackson could only imagine one picture prettier than this, that being a blushing mark with come all over his face.

mark’s lips wrapped around the head of jackson’s cock in one swift movement, his tongue swirling around it. he looked up at jackson’s face, happy to see that jackson was staring right back at him with his mouth slack. mark dipped his head further down jackson’s dick, taking most of it into his mouth. 

“oh my god, hyung!” jackson gasped out. he could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of mark’s throat every time he bobbed down. “you’re so pretty hyung! making me feel so good!” he felt himself coming closer to orgasming. as if he could read jackson’s thoughts, mark pulled off.

“i think that’s enough for today, don’t you?” jackson bucked into nothing, whining at the cold air hitting his wet cock. 

“hyung!” he batted mark’s incoming hands away from his cheeks, “so mean!” mark raised his eyebrows, as if daring jackson to do that again. “sorry hyung.”

“good boy.” mark’s hands rested on his lap, “now, how do you want this to work? you wanna fuck hyung? i’m happy either way.” 

jackson could’ve sworn he was having an out of body experience. he couldn’t believe mark just asked if he wanted to fuck him. unbelievable. 

“i want hyung inside me.” he said shyly. mark grinned, “but i definitely wanna see you ride me one day.”

mark nodded happily, “gladly. now… STIs? are you clean?”

“yes i’m clean, haven’t had the time to fuck anyone in the past year. and it’s not like i’ve wanted to anyway.” he looked away from mark, realising that he’d just made it very obvious that he hadn’t wanted to fuck anyone other than mark for so long.

“that’s cute.” mark laughed at jackson trying to hit him. “i’m also free of STIs.”

“is this you asking if i want you to use a condom or not?” mark nodded bashfully. “don’t. wanna feel all of you.”

mark smiled widely. “god, i love you. that was so hot.”

“fuck off.”

mark laughed and made for the lube he hid between his bed and the bed frame. “it’s water based. i had a reaction with a silicone based lube once, not fun.” jackson laughed at the thought. “shut up. have you ever done this before? if you haven’t you should probably do it yourself.” 

“yes i’ve fingered myself before. i’ve rode multiple things before, hyung!” 

“good, i’m proud of you.” mark giggled, squeezing out a large amount of lube onto his fingers.

“shut up.” 

“lay down for hyung please.” jackson did as told, laying on his stomach and spreading his legs allowing mark access to his ass. mark’s fingers traced around jackson’s rim, trying to set the pace but jackson pushed onto mark’s fingers, groaning as his index finger pushed into him. “be good jackson.”

he didn’t retract his fingers, instead continuing to push in until his knuckle was pushed up against jackson’s skin. “tell me when i can start moving.” 

they were still for a bit, mark setting a slow pace when jackson started moving his hips to create friction. “more hyung, another finger please!” jackson whined out. mark slowly pushed another finger in, letting jackson adjust and again letting him decide when to move. mark’s fingers pushed in and out of him quickly, jackson pushing down against it greedily. “more?” jackson’s voice cracking slightly. 

mark smiled, slowing his movements and adding another finger to jackson’s ass. mark was admiring the expanse of jackson’s exposed back, the way the light from the slightly open blinds hit his skin in an ethereal way. “i love you.”

“hyung, please!” jackson grinded back onto mark’s fingers, faster than before, “i need you!”

mark removed his fingers from jackson, pulling his shirt off and pulling down his pants, cock slapping against his stomach and uncapping the lube bottle, coating himself. jackson was whining and pushing back onto nothing, “it’s okay baby, hyung is going to make you feel good.”

he pushed into jackson slowly, slower than he pushed his fingers in. he let jackson adjust, possibly the hardest thing he’d ever have to do, and set a slow pace when jackson indicated for him to move. “hyung! god, please hyung! faster.”

“so impatient.” he pulled out and flipped jackson over, entering him again all within a few seconds, jackson barely had time to miss the cock in him. he felt himself slowly coming to the edge of an orgasm, the way mark was watching him intently and the dick in his ass dragging in and out slowly. “faster?”

jackson nodded, humming when mark’s thrusts became faster. jackson’s hands flew up to mark’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss, “i love you too.” jackson grunted, “fuck, harder please.” he fucked into jackson harder, each thrust earning a groan. his hands that were still tangled in mark’s hair, gripped tight and pulled, mark squeaking loudly. “does hyung like that? do you like having your hair pulled?” mark nodded, his thrusts slowing slightly.

“you’re being such a good boy for me jacks.” he panted into jackson’s ear. jackson gasped quietly, “so good for hyung.” mark reached for the lube again, spreading more onto his fingers. “hyung is going to add his fingers back into you.” jackson moaned, the thought of the stretch of mark’s dick and his fingers almost too much to even think about.

mark slowed his thrusting right down, adding in a finger, jackson immediately telling him to add another. “i don’t feel full enough yet!” he whined.

they were slow, mark rocking back into jackson softly, his fingers curling into him. jackson’s fingers dug into mark’s scalp, gripping his hair harshly and earning multiple drawn out moans from mark. 

“so hot hyung! your cock feels so good inside me. please, add another finger!” 

“being so slutty for hyung, such a pretty boy for me!” mark pushed in a third finger, his thrusts picking up pace as jackson rocked back against him. “are you going to come, baby? come for hyung?”

“fuck! fuck, fuck hyung! can i come? it hurts!” jackson whined and squirmed, pushing himself back onto mark’s cock and fingers, the wet sound of lube and mark’s pre-come becoming too much for jackson to handle.

mark reached down to jackson’s dick, squeezing the base but increasing his rate of thrusting, “come for hyung. c’mon jacks, show hyung how much you’re enjoying yourself.” jackson sobbed as he orgasmed dry, panting as mark kept thrusting. “can you orgasm again?” he slowly brought out his fingers from jackson’s ass, tracing his hand up and down his stomach. jackson nodded, “can hyung eat you out?”

“please.” jackson groaned, flipping himself onto his stomach. mark grabbed at his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to gain access to jackson’s rim which was dripping with lube and clenching around nothing. mark dipped his head down, teasing at jackson’s hole. he pushed back against mark’s face, “hyung!”

“patient please, hyung knows what you want.” he pushed his tongue into jackson, two fingers slipping in beside it. his fingers picked up a quick pace, his tongue playing with the sensitive skin surrounding the rim. 

he continued to fuck jackson with his tongue until jackson started gasping and rutting into the bed, whining about how he was going to come. mark withdrew his tongue and fingers, sitting back he asked, “you wanna ride hyung?” jackson nodded, scrambling onto mark and pushing him onto his back, mark laughed, “slow down, i’m not going anywhere.”

jackson positioned himself over mark, lowering himself down with a loud groan. mark swore he’d never seen anything more gorgeous. “hyung! please? can you touch me again?” jackson asked as he began his rhythm on mark’s lap. mark sat up slightly, wrapping his left arm around jackson’s torso and his other hand teasing at jackson’s tip, dipping the tip of his finger into jackson’s slit. “i’m so close hyung! god.” 

“good boy, such a good boy for hyung. are you gonna come for me?” his head tipped back, edging closer to his own release too. “come with me jacks, come with hyung.”

jackson gripped at mark’s hair as he came, moaning out a combination of ‘hyung’ and ‘mark’ repeatedly. mark saw white as jackson clenched around him, spilling come into his ass as he rode out his orgasm. jackson slowed his actions on mark’s cock, whining at the overstimulation. mark pulled out carefully as he set jackson down onto the bed, who winced and cringed at the feeling of mark’s come spilling out of his ass. 

“i’ll be right back, jacks.” mark zipped out to get a hand towel, wetting it at the bathroom sink before coming back into his room. he could’ve burst into tears at the sight. jackson, come leaking out of his ass, a shiny layer of sweat all over his body and his hair splayed out across his face. a small smile played on mark’s lips as he wiped the hair from jackson’s face. jackson wined at mark to hurry up and cuddle with him again. mark made quick but thorough work of cleaning jackson up, discarding the hand towel on the pile of clothes they’d pulled off.

the lay down beside jackson, pulling his half-asleep body closer to his own. “i’m really in love with you, you know?” jackson whispered, his voice laced with sleepiness. 

“i love you too, jacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!!! my twitter is now twitter.com/ripwjiaer is you wanna talk or whatever !!


End file.
